


Sonic and Aang: Eggman's Fury

by JollyGoth



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy - Freeform, Azula - Freeform, Eggman - Freeform, F/M, Iroh - Freeform, Katara - Freeform, Rouge - Freeform, Shadow - Freeform, Sokka - Freeform, Sonic - Freeform, Tails, Zuko - Freeform, aang - Freeform, knuckles - Freeform, omega - Freeform, toph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyGoth/pseuds/JollyGoth
Summary: When Eggman takes over the Avatar world, the Blue Blur and the Avatar must team up to stop him!
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog





	Sonic and Aang: Eggman's Fury

Outside the walls of Ba Sing Se, some Earth Kingdom soldiers were at war with some strange robots with Eggman faces on them. None of the Earth Kingdom soldiers could Metalbend, so they had to crush them with Earth. There were giant airships flying above that dropped down Death Egg Robots and red robot dinosaurs called Dino Eggs.

The Dino Eggs breathed mouth lasers, cutting through the outer wall of Ba Sing Se without much effort.

"THE OUTER WALL HAS BEEN BREACHED!" General Sung announced. Eggman, leading the charge of the operation, was hovering in his Eggmobile, escorting the Death Egg Robots and the Dino Eggs as they marched through and broke the second wall.

"THE SECOND WALL HAS BEEN BREACHED!" an unnamed Earth Kingdom General announced. "The enemy is too strong! All units fall back to guard the inner wall!" The Earth Kingdom soldiers fell back to guard the inner wall, but Eggman made short work of it with his giant robots.

"Ha ha ha ha, that was all too easy!" Eggman laughed. "Now I can enter the palace and test out an artificial gem I created, the Calamity Pearl." Eggman descended to the ground level, dismounted from his Eggmobile, and proceeded in the palace. When Eggman got to the throne room of the Earth King, the Dai Li took their battle stance.

"Surrender this kingdom or I will take the throne by force!" Eggman threatened the Earth King. "I have the perimeter!"

"I don't think so." Kuei said. "Dai Li, arrest this intruder!" The Dai Li shot their metal chains linked by jade beads at Eggman, but Eggman used the power of the Calamity Pearl to brainwash the Dai Li into obeying him.

"Dai Li, arrest the Earth King!" Eggman ordered.

"But I am your master ever since Long Feng was arrested and the Firelord was defeated!" Kuei told the Dai Li.

"We no longer serve you, we serve Eggman now." The Dai Li agent told the king. "The Dai Li are placing you under arrest by decree of His Excellency Doctor Eggman." The Dai Li rounded up the Earth King and sent him to the dungeon. Eggman called forth an Eggman Android to hold onto the throne.

In the Fire Nation, the Eggman Robots and ships laid siege to Capital City. The Firebenders tried to fight them off, but the robots outnumbered them in swarms. Even the finest Fire Nation technology was no match for the semi futuristic technology of the Eggman Empire. The Fire Nation was still in the Industrial Revolution, while the Eggman Empire was past the Information Age. The Eggman Empire had the advantage and quickly overtook the Fire Nation, sending Zuko away in exile. In his place was another Eggman Android.

The Eggman Empire had invaded both Northern and Southern Water Tribes, Kyoshi Island, and all of the Air Temples. The symbols of the old nations were destroyed and replaced with Eggman face logos. Old buildings of the four nations were replaced with futuristic Eggman buildings, and even the statue of Kyoshi in Kyoshi Island was destroyed and replaced with a statue of Doctor Eggman.

The Four Nations were destroyed, and replaced with the Eggman Empire. It was up to the Avatar to restore the four elements, but he had the help of a blue hedgehog by the name of Sonic, and his friends as well. When Team Avatar meets Team Sonic, the two teams collide to save the world.


End file.
